


Being With You Makes Me Happy

by Rumbelleisotp



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 10,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumbelleisotp/pseuds/Rumbelleisotp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They know how the little town of Storybrooke will react to  their wedding so they decide to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Decision

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut fanfic.

  Belle French collapse on top of Robert Gold after a really intence orgasm. Their bodies sweaty and pleasantly tired after their activities during the last hour. Once, she could feel her body again, she rolled over next to her, now, fiance. He kissed her lips, showing all his love for her with that kiss.  

 "Wow...just....wow!" she said still breathing hard.

Gold couldn't speak just yet so he kissed her again. After a while, both of them hsd started feeling their libs again, curled on each other.

"So, how will we let the people know about our engagement?" he asked.

"I don't know. Robert, I'm afraid that they'll do something to tear us apart. I mean, my father hates you, and no it's not your fault so don't apologize-" she cut off his apology with a raise finger, "- and even Emma, who is one of the most open-minded people here, is looking me with pitty every time she watches us speak. I don't want them to look at me like that and I don't want them to look at you like you're the monster who destroyed their most beautiful virgin!"

"Actually, sweetheart, I did destroy their most beautiful virgin!" He winked at her, reminding her that he was the first, and most likely, will be the last man she ever be with.

"If I recall correctly, I was more than willing to let you destroy me, hum?" she asked and took one of his nipples into her mouth.

"Fucking Hell, Belle, do you try to kill me?" he said, clearly taken aback from her.

"And lose all this?" she asked showing his body, "I don't think so!!!"

She was on her back with him on top faster that she could say "sexy". He ravished her mouth and then continue with her neck , breast, stomach and he finally kissed her curls between her legs. She threw her hair back while he was licking and biting and kissing her lips and swollen clit. It wasn't long until she orgasmed for the fourth time this evening. Gold kissed his way back to her mouth and she could taste herself to his. She line them up and he entered slowly, taking his time with her. His thursts were slow at the beginning but when Belle started screaming _harder, faster, deeper_ , he lost his self control and he was driving inside her like a wild animal. They both climaxed together after a couple of minutes. His last thought was not crush Belle but he couldn't remember how he ended up with his head pillowed by her breasts and her petting his hair. He kissed the spot between her breasts and he looked up searching for her eyes. She looked down at him and mouthed an _I love you._ He went to sit next to her taking her in his arms. 

" I love you too, sweetheart!" he said kissing her hair.

She nuzzled his chest, breathing him in. 

"What we are going to do?" she asked.

"We will leave!" he answered and she looked at him surprised. "I mean if you want to! I don't have anything to keep me here and you always wanted to see the world so-" he didn't finish because Belle kissed him and all he could think about was the blue eyed brunette on his lap. She moved away but he followed her not wanting to end the kiss. 

"Will you do this? For me? Will you leave this town?" Belle asked having tears in her eyes.

"Of course I will"

"Then we will leave, together!" 

"Together!" 


	2. Are you sure?

Gold wake up the next day searching for Belle but her side of bed was cold. Before he started panic, he heard a noise from the kitchen downstairs and got up, put his boxer on and headed to his lovely fiance. Belle was humming and dancing around the kitchen, making breakfast. She felt two arms hugging her from bihind and she lean back to Gold.

"Good morning, honey!"

"Good morning, sweetheart! What we have here?"

"Some orange juice, pancakes with blueberry syrop for you and strawberry syrop for me, tea and some coffee!"  she answered and turn around and kissed him. "I love you, you know that don't you?" 

"Well, as impossible as it seems, you do love and I you!" he kissed her again and hugged her. "Now, breakfast is getting cold and I'm starving!"  after kissing her hair, Gold sat down, pulling Belle on his lap. They started eating and feeding each other and after every bite there was a kiss. 

"Robert, did you really mean what you said last night? Do you want us to leave?" Belle asked hesitantly "I mean I'll understand if you changed your mind since last night, I really will! And we will face this town together, I know that as long as I'm falling asleep in your arms, nothing can break us up!" She finished, looking at her hands on her lap. Robert took her face in his hands and kissed her hard!

"I still want this Belle! I do! Truly! Sweetheart, I know it will be hard for you all of this because you're a really good person Belle and you'll be sad when people stop talk to you because of what we have. The ring I gave you yesterday was a promise that I'll make you happy, no matter what! Plus, making a fresh with the woman I love will be a dream coming true!"

"Okay! Then, how we will do this? We can't just disappear!" 

"First, we have to decide where we want to go, then we will find a place to live and until then we will have figure this out." He finished kissing her hair.

"I suppose you're right!" Belle said leaning her head in his forearm and kissing his neck.


	3. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost pwp

"Okay, here we go!" Belle said sitting next to Gold on the couch in his library. They had found a book earlier which contained information for all the big cities in the US and they decided to look at it, although both of them had a city in mind. They're reading for a couple of hours, taking notes for each city and discussing the advantages and disadvantages of each one. In the end they wrote the city they'd chosen in a paper and gave it to the other.

"Really?" Belle said excited they'd chosen the same city.

"It appears so!" Gold answered. The next thing he knew was that Belle was on his lap kissing him hard and cupping him through his underwear. He returned the favor cupping her bare ass and grounded her on his erection. 

"Off, now!" Belle ordered helping him get rid of his boxer. He unbuttoned his shirt that she was wearing and threw it somewhere behind them. She was already soaked for him but he wanted her begging him so he started teasing her with hands and cock. Belle didn't mind the teasing at the beginning but after some minutes it became too much for her and started pleading him to fuck her. He turned her around so she'd be on knees and elbows and lined them up. She nearly came when he entered her from behind. He drove into her hard and fast, just like she needed him to. She got up and threw her head on his shoulder bringing him down for a sloppy kiss. His lips left hers and went to her neck kissing his way to her ear and back again, bitting down now and then creating hickeys all over her. 

"Oh, God! Please, Robert!" Belle begged not even knowing why but Gold did as he brought one if his hands between her legs where they're joining. The other playing with her breast, giving special attention on her nipple. With the first touch of his fingers on her clit Belle came hard, falling forward while he's still thrusting behind her, slower now and more gently. Once Belle seemed to have recovered enough from her orgasm, Robert started his hard thrusts again, this time in a different angle. She felt another climax coming and just as it hitted her Gold split himself deep inside her. 

"Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" he asked kissing her hair, still not moving.

"I feel amazing!" she answered chuckling. He softened and got out of her sitting back. Belle found her place on his lap.

"So, New York?"

"Aye, New York!"


	4. Arrangements

 The rest of the week flew by rather quickly. No one noticed that Belle was shinning from happiness nor the beautiful ring on her finger. Actually, one did, the evil pawnbroker and landlord, who now was playing with ring while watching a comedy with Belle. He's using her lap as a pillow and she's pettiing his hair. 

"Belle?"

"Hum?"

"Would you like to go this weekend to New York, you know to see the city and find a real estate agent?" he asked. She paused the movie and looked down at him. 

"Yeah, sure! But we have to discuss how we want our house first!"

"Oh, I know what I want. An apartment on top floor with a great view and at least four rooms. One for us, one to become a library, the other my office, and the rest rooms for our kids!"

"And how many kids are you planning to make, Mr. Gold?" she teased.

"I don't know, that also depends on my beautiful fiance!" he replied and kissed her belly.

"I want nothing more than to have a family with you, Robert."

"I can't wait for you to grow round with our child, Belle!" he looked at her. 

"Me too! So, four rooms, right, plus the living room and kitchen!"

"I'd live a big balcony too!"

"I know what you mean! I can imagine us sitting there and looking in the stars or having romantic dinners and taking breakfast looking over the city!"

"Hmm" he nuzzled her belly. 

"I think we should start packing!" Belle said.

"Yeah, and it will be better if you're bringing your things here so we can pack together!"

"That will be delightful! I told my father I applied for a job in New York so it won't be so much of a surprise to him, not that he actually pays any attention but still..." 

At this Gold Sat up and hugged her. He kissed her hair breathing her in.

"We will left all this behind us! In a few weeks Storybrooke will be just memory and we will be happy, together!"

"I know. I can't wait to start our lives as Mr. & Mrs.Gold! I love you, Robert Cameron Gold!" she kissed him.

"I love you, too, Belle Elizabeth soon-to-be-Gold French!'


	5. Up in the sky

The weekend came rather quickly and on Saturday morning, Belle found herself sitting in Gold's Cadillac, holding his hand while they're driving to the airport. They hadn't a lot of luggage with them, only a small suitcase for both of them. They arrived sooner than expected and they decided to have some breakfast before their flight. They sat in a cafeteria in the airport.  
"Do you think we will find what we are looking for?" Belle asked.  
"I already have!" Gold aanswered kissing her hand with his ring.  
"I love you too! But you know what I mean!"  
"I made some calls during the last week and there are a lot of houses suiting our description. Don't worry, we will find our home!"  
"You're right" she smiled at him and started eating. She seemed to have work up a rather impressive appetite.  
"Sweetheart, did you eat last night?" Gold asked worried for her.  
"Of course I did, but lately, I can't have enough! And, I have a feeling it has something to do with our activities in every available surface!" she teased. He faked an offended look and she burst into laughing.  
"Well, then eat because we will meet more stable surfaces in New York!"  
"I can't wait!"  
Half an hour later, they were on their plane. Belle was sitting next to him never letting his hand go. She looked rather nervous and he knew exactly what would calm her down.  
"Sweetheart, you might want to use the bathroom!" he whispered, taking her earlobe in his teeth. Her eyes darkened when she realized what he meant. She got up and went where he told her. He followed after a couple of minutes.  
Once inside, he crushed his mouth to hers. His hands found their way under her skirt where she'd already removed her underwear. She was wet and hot and damn, he wanted to take her hard but this was about her. He slid one finger inside her and she bited his shoulder to silence her cry, when he added a second one she was close, and then his thumb played with her clit and she came around his hand. He's strocking until she came down from her high and then clean his fingers with his tongue. She kissed him hard, but he pulled away and unlocked the door. Belle's hand on his forearm stopped him.  
"What about you?" she asked and he couldn't stop himself from kissing her.  
"This was about you, plus we are almost there, so it's better to go back!" he said and she looked disappointed. She came out six minutes and thirty eight seconds after him -not that he counted them- and sat down looking at him.  
"I love you so much!" she said touching his cheek. He leaned into her hand and kissed it.  
"I love you, too!"


	6. This is it

When they landed in New York and they'd barely enough timeto gonto their hotel before their appointment with the agent, an old friend of Robert, her name was Mallory Dragon and she used to be his neighbor in Storybroke over a decade ago. They met in a cafeteria near the Central Park, aftervthe introductions, Gold informed Mal that they're looking to buy something and they described how they wanted their house to be. 

Five hours later and they had seen four house which they suited their description but none of them felt like home. Mal looked quite annoyed with them but she said nothing. She showed them the final house and both Robert and Belle knew immediately that this was their home. It was an apartment on 38th floor, when you first got inside you could see the modern living and dining room and behind a wall there was a large kitchen, there were four bedrooms, two of them with their own bathroom and the master one with a walk in closet, there was also another bathroom in the hallway. The house has big windows with 270 degrees view but what both loved was the balcony. It was as big as the living and dining room together and it was looking to the Park. 

"This is it!" Gold said to Mal.

"About damn time Robert!" Hold just glared at her and before he could reply Belle stepped in.

"Thank you Mallory. This is wonderful." 

"Yes, thank you Mal!" Robert added and Mal looked quite surprised with him.

"Well, you're welcome! We will discuss with the owner tomorrow, I'll call you for details later or tomorrow!" she said and they apart.

Belle was feeling tired and they decided to go back to their hotel. When they arrive Belle didn't even bother to change, she just fell into the bed and slept soundly. Gold removed her shoes and tights and he changed into his pajamas. He put them both under the cover and curled around Belle. She seemed to sence him cause she came closer to him. He kissed her hair and they both slept soundly.


	7. Her favorite flavor

Belle woke up the next morning feeling sick. She got up and ran to the bathroom where she threw up. It didn't take much for Gold to realise that Belle was up and he's ready to call her when he heard her throw up. Immediently, he went to find her and held her hair until she finished and waiting her to clean up herself and bothe went back to bed. Robert took her in his arms talking sweet nonsence to her and the only thing she could do was nodding and holding him close.

"Do you feel better?"

"Yeah, I guess it was from the exhaustion and excitement from yesterday!"

"I guess you're right!" 

Gold's phone rang, it was Mal informing them that the owner will be able to meet them the next day. They hang up. And Gold hugged Belle closer kissing her hair.

"What do you want to do today?"

"I'd love to go to the library, I've heard it's spectacular!!!"

"Why am I not surprised at all?" he said laughing. She smacked his arm giggling. 

"So, library and then we can go to a museum or something."

"Well, it seems we have a plan!" she said and tried to get up but he didn't let her go. Instead, he started kissing her neck. Belle moaned and tittled her head to give him a better access.

"Now that I think of it-oh- I beli-oh there- believe we have some time before we go- yes Robert right there!!!"

"Indeed we do sweetheart!" Gold replied ravishing her neck.

"Yeah, but I want this to be about you!" 

Suddenly she got up and and started stripped him. She kissed his neck and chest, giving special attention to his nipples then she continued with his stomach, enjoying how his musscles reacted on her touch, and kept going down to her final desination. Once there she looked at him for a moment admirring how big he is and beautiful, precum was already gathering on his top and Belle leaned down and licked it. Gold's hand landed on her hair, not pushing her just massaging her. Bellw started planted kisses all over him starting from his balls and kept going to the head, then he took him in her mouth strocking him, she could tell he was close and by the time she her hand massaged his balls, his seed flew out of him and into her mouth. She drank all of him. 

"That was-" unable to finish his sentence Robert helped Belle sat up and kissed her hard, tasting himself at her.

"You're my favorite flavor!" she said after the kiss' end.

"Aye..."


	8. Two and a half weeks

Sunday flew by, as it did Monday, they'd talked with the owner of the house about the price as well as the contract and agrees to meet again the upcoming Saturday to sign the papers. They arrived in Storybrooke ta eleven o'clock Monday night, Gold dropped Belle in her house and headed to his.

It was ten past nine in the morning and Belle entered Granny's to have some breakfast, she's waiting on the queue when everything went black, the last thing she remembered was Robert running at her.

He's collecting rent from Granny when he spotted Belle in the dinner, he decided to go buy some coffee for himself but suddenly Belle was leaning dangerously back and he's running to her. He caught her just before her head hit the floor, her eyes already closed. He screamed for someone to call an ambulance. He leaned kissed her forehead and whispered how much he loves her. The paramedics came and they went to the hospital.Belle woke soon after they arrived there. Gold hugged her and cried in her shoulder.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You faded, sweetheart!" he answered and kissed her hand "Oh, Belle!"

There's a knock in the door and both looked and found Dr. Whale standing there looking really confused.

"Well, Miss French, your blood tests showed that, well, congratulations you're pregnant."

"What?" Both, she and Gold said in union.

"You're pregnant, two and a half weeks actually." 

Belle turned to Gold and gave him her brightest smile, he nodded and kissed hher not giving a damn that by the evening the whole town will know about them.

"We're gonna have a baby!"

"We'll be a family!"


	9. My fiance and father of my child

Gold refused to let Belle face her father alone so he went with her to her house to gather her stuff and move in with him, now that they'd made their relationship public there's no reason for them to live apart from each other. When they entered she called her father but no one answered and they're both grateful for that. Belle's already packed most of her stuff so it didn't take them long to leave and go back to his house. They spent the rest of the day cuddling and kissing and being happy for their baby.

The next day, Belle decided to go with Gold at the shop and he was more than happy to agree. An hour after they'd arrived the sheriff came in.

"I need to see Belle, Gold! Where she is!" Emma Swan demanded, Gold looked really calm but his inside was boiling with anger.

"First of all Miss Swan, you should watch your tone and secondly, Belle is fine and safe and happy. May I ask what's all these about?"

"Whale called last night and said you're too friendly with her and then Moe came to the station this morning saying that you had kidnapped her!"

"WHAT?" Belle said standing in the doorway of the backroom.

"Sweetheart, I can handle this. You should rest." Gold said trying to calm her down but apparently she sensed his anger because she went and stood between him and Emma.

"What my father said? Did he say that Robert kidnapped me or he'd just told you he's worried because now no one will work to buy his beers? Humm? "

"He-he said you weren't home when he returned and that your money and things were missing!" 

"Well, Miss Swan as you can see I'm not kidnapped, I'm here with my fiance and father of my child. And I think you should go now cause I need some rest!"

Emma just nodded and left. Belle's adrenaline rushing away and she started sobbing, Gold held her close while she's crying, hating everything and everyone who's hurt her. 

"It's all right, II'm here. I love you so much and soon enough we will leave and be happy the three of us!" he finished touching her belly.


	10. You're not like them

They left the shop, later that day. Belle was exhausted for the crying and Gold felt angry with her father, with Emma, with everyone in this town included himself who dared to hurt his love. They arrived home and he prepared the bath for her. He helped her her undress and went to leave when she asked him to join her. He stripped and lowered himself behind her. Her head under his chin and his lost on her hair.

"I'm so sorry, Belle!"

Belle turned around quickly and some water flew out of the bath tub. She took his face in her hands and kissed him soundly on his lips.

"Don't apologize because they're close-minded assholes. We knew how they'd reacted to what we have because all they can see is a twenty-five years old woman being in a relationship with a fourty-five years old man. They don't see us, they see our reputation and age gap. I love you because of who you really are and you love me for the real me! You're the only man with whom I feel safe with!" Another kiss "You showed me how it is to feel loved!" Kiss "and desirable!" Kiss "and happy!" Kiss "after what happened to me back in Australia, you're the only person who saw who I really am. You didn't see the weird daughter of town's greatest drunker in me, you saw me and you still do. So stop apologize for them, you're not like them and that is why I'm yours and you're mine!" She ended kissing his wet hair

"Oh, Belle!!!" he buried his face between her breasts "I love you so much, sweetheart!" 

"I love you too, Robert!" They stayed there until the water became cold. They went to their room and get dressed. Gold insisted for her to relax so they ended up him in the kitchen making dinner and her in the library reading about New York. He came in later with two plates with pasta and roasted chicken and two glasses with water. They ate and sat there for a while making plans about their life which would begin soon. That night they slept deeply, curled on each other.


	11. What my father did?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise!!!

They woke up Thursday morning with a loud knocking on the the door and Regina's shouting. Gold got up to let her in but once the door was opened she barged in.

"What the hell is going on with you two?" Regina demanded.

"Good morning to you, Regina. Kee your voice low, Belle is sleeping upstairs!"

"Actually, I just woke up!" Belle said from the second floor yawning. She came down and kissed Gold good morning and greeted Regina with a hug.

"How are you, Regina? Weren't you supposed to visit us next week?"

"I'm fine, Belle, thank you! Now, I want to know what my father did and Emma called me last night to check up on you.

"Why don't we sit down and discuss all this with a cup of coffee?" Gold suggested. Regina and Belle went to sit in the living room while Gold went to prepare some breakfast. The women discussed for various stuff until he came with the breakfast, he sat down well aware of Regina's angry look.

"Now, that we all here, you might want to tell me what's going on?"

Belle and Robert looked each other and nodded, a wordless conversation that didn't escape Regina.

"Well, he proposed to me almost two weeks ago!" Belle said happy showing Regina the beautiful gold ring with a delicated rose design with a diamond on top and a smaller of each side. 

"Well, congratulations! It was about damn time, don't you think old man?" Regina said happy for them.

"Also, you're going to have a sibling in about eight months!" Robert added and Regina splited her coffee and cough. She looked at them to make sure they weren't jocking. She cleaned herself and went to hug Belle and her father.

"Congratulations! How far are you?"

"Almost, three weeks but the whole city knows about it. I passed out on Granny's and thank God my beautiful knight was there to catch me" Belle said kissed Gold's cheek.

"It was my pleasure!" he replied and kissed her again.

"Get a room!" Regina murmured loud enough for them to hear and they all laughed.

"So, what Emma told you about me? Did she tell you I'm keeping Belle captived?"

"In short terms, yes. She called last night and told me that something was wrong with Belle and that you're constantly around her."

"This ridiculous!" Belle said having enough with this town, Gold reached for her hand and tried to calm her down "That is why we're leaving! They can't see how happy we are, all they're capable of are walkin around and judge us!" Gold hugged.

"You're leaving? When the hell did that happen?" Regina said.

"We're going to New York in a couple of weeks. Last weekend we went there and found a home!" Robert answered.

"That's a lot of information for today!" 

"Sorry we didn't tell you about all of these sooner, we wanted to be sure first and then we found out about the baby and the next day Emma came by so..." Belle explained. Regina tooke her hand in two of hers.

"Hey, it's okay! I'm happy for both of you! You're going to be wonderful parents and I'm speaking from experience for my dad!" 

Belle nodded and Gold hugged his family.


	12. Don't take that away from me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of God's past revealed in this chapter.

Right after Regina left, morning sickness kicked in and Belle rushed to the bathroom. Gold right after her, he was holding her hair while she was throwing up. She finished and after she washed up and they went to sit in the living room. Gold hugged her and murmured sweet nonsenses to her.

"Robert, I won't break! And you don't have to be by my side every time I throw up! I love how loving you are but I'm guessing I'm not the best sight while I'm throwing up! " Belle said. Gold kissed her hair and nuzzled her neck.

"Belle, sweetheart, let me take care of you and our little one! Please! I never had the chance before to watch my child growing. Cora didn't even know she was pregnant when she broke up with me and I found out seventeen years later when Regina showed up on my shop! And with Milah, well, she didn't even want our child and got rid of it! So please Belle, don't take that away from me!" 

She nodded and hugged him close. The other women of his life had wounded him so deeply that there were scars all over him, but she was determinate to heal them. She was determinate to make him happy for the rest of his life, so if he wanted to be here for her when she was throwing up or when she would act crazy, she was more than happy to let him cause she needed him as much as he need her.

"I won't! I promise! I need you here with me on every step!" her hand under his chin made him looked up at her. 

Their eyes were full of love for each other. She couldn't remember who started but Belle found herself kissing Gold hard while they were undressing. She ended up on top of him, loving the friction his cock creating on her wet folds. She guided to her opening and lowered herself until he was fully inside her. They still marvelled how they were fitting like two pieces of a puzzle. No one moved for a while, both were content by their joining and kissing but the tension became too much and Belle started riding him like the world was ended. It was long until they both came. She collapsed on his chest. When he was soft enough he slided out of her, she rolled over with her back on his front. Her head pillowed on one of his hand while the other touching her belly. Soon enough they were both asleep.


	13. Packing

It was Friday late morning and Belle was packing for their trip to New York, when Gold came home. He stayed for sometime downstairs before he started looking for her. He found her bend over the bed wearing a short dress that lestbher backside in full view in this position, he felt himself getting aroused. He licked his lips and Belle watched him with the corner of her eye, she smirked to him, well aware what she's doing to him.

"Enjoying the view?" she asked. 

He came behind her so his growing erection be pressed against her ass. He bend down and took her earlobe between his teeth.

"Very!" he answered and cupped her hip grounding her more firmly on him.

A moan escaped Belle's lips. She straightened up and lean back into him licking his neck. He cupped her chin and brought her mouth to his for a sloppy kiss. They were rocking together but then his phone rang. Belle let out a cry of frustration and Gold kissed his nose before he answered. Belle went back packing.

"Hello, Mal" "Yes, you interrupted something so be quick!" "Why?" "Alright!" "Yes we can come today" "Okay, we will see you there!" 

Belle looked at him with curiosity.

"Mall said that the owner won't be able to meet us tomorrow but he can see us tonight." He said and hugged her from behind, he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Okay. How much time we have before we go?" Belle asked.

"Ten minutes." 

She turned around quickly with wide eyes. Then stormed into the closet and grabbed her clothes she had chosen to wear earlier. She started undressing when she realized that he was watching her, she looked at him innocently.

"I suggest you started putting our stuff in the car."

"Alright!" he replied and took the suitcases on the bed. He returned again to take two costumes of his.

"You know it's not fair that I have to carry so many stuffs with me while you can just walk in ,take your suit and be ready to go." he laughed on her comment and she giggled herself too.

They checked the house, twice. And then they left.


	14. 10 years ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a flash back of how Gold found out about Regina

The papers had been signed and now they had the keys of this new home in their hands. They couldn't stop smiling, they're making a new fresh start away  from Storybrooke. They wouldn't have any reminder of their past, except Regina, who was genuinely happy to watch her father making a new start.

 

* * *

* * *

 

*10 years ago*

 

It was raining outside and Gold was sitting in the warm of his shop restoring an old necklace. The weather hadn't improved since the morning, in fact it was getting worse. That was the reason no had stepped in the shop that day, no one except this last minute customer who came in and describes Gold from his work. The bell above the door was jingling, and Gold got up ready to send home whoever had decided to come in at ten to five.

 

That was until he saw the teenage girl, soaked wet with a bag on her back. She had dark straight hair and dark eyes, she looked tired, but there was also something familiar with her that he couldn't explain.

 

"How can I help you, dearie?" he asked.

 

"I'm looking for Mr. Robert Gold, is that you?" the girl asked.

 

"Indeed I am! What do you want?" 

 

"My name is Regina Mills, I'm Cora's daughter!" she replied shyly.

 

He stood there for a second, not knowing what the girl want and why Cora sent her. Suddenly, another thought came to his mind.

 

"How old are you?" he asked.

 

"Sixteen on March!" 

 

She was sixteen on March. His relationship with Cora had ended at the beginning of July, seventeen years ago. Now, all pieces were coming together. She looked familiar not only because she seemed like Cora but also because she had his eyes and forehead.

 

"I'm you daughter!" she looked down as though she was ready for his rage.

 

"What? How do you know?" 

 

"I found one of my mother's letters. It was for you. It said that she was pregnant on your child but she couldn't give up what she had for you."

 

She handed him the letter. He read it and it was, indeed, written that he was the father of Cora's child. But why Cora let him know now? What kind of game she plays with him? 

 

"Why did your mother sent you?" 

 

"She knows nothing about this! I ran away when I found the letter. My father died under unknown conditions when I was five, then all of his fortune passed to me but because I was young my mother took control of it. Now, she's planning on set me up with some rich guy from British Royal family and I've lost control of my own life. Please, help me take my life back!"

 

Gold looked at this girl, she looked so lost and desperate and couldn't  help but see the abandoned boy he used to be in her. Mind made up, he helped her.

 

Cora wasn't happy at all when she learned that Robert knew but she couldn't do anything against him in the custody battle. He won, and Regina went to live with him until she left for college. It was created a strong father-daughter bound between them since then.


	15. The house back in Storybrooke

"How about something between orange and brown, hum?" Belle asked looking at the roof if their new home. It was empty and they decided to go and started planning the decoration. She was currently laying down with Gold's lap as her pillow.

"Yeah, that sounds nice. It's also really fitting with wood in the kitchen. I want to paint the library green, it helps you relax and concentrate."

"Mmm, I agree. Plus, the wood of the bookcases will look great with green background. What are you thinking about our bedroom?"

"I'm thinking that dark red will be better for our bedroom. It's on the west side so we will need a dark color who can drag as much light as possible."

"Will you take all of your antique here?"

"I truly don't know. I doubt there's enough space for them and for us. Maybe I'll sell some of them."

"Why don't you just leave them back in Storybrooke?"

"And why I would do that? I'm sure the next owner of the house won't know a thing about their value?" he finished playing with her hair.

"Wait... Next owner? You mean you're planning to sell the house?" she said and sat up.

"But of course."

"I thought you loved that house?"

"I still do."

"Then why- oh..." his look cut her response off "No... Really? Will you do that for me?" he nodded "Why? I mean you love it, why would you think I want you to sell it?" he looked like a kid who had just been caught stealing cookies.

"I just thought that you didn't want any bound with that town anymore." he explained looking down.

"Robert, look at me..." he didn't move "Robert..." he looked up "I don't want to give up anything you love because of me. Do you understand me? The people of that town might be problematic, but there it is when I met you, and I love that house cause it's when we promised each other forever, so if you don't want to sell it, then don't. Okay?"

"Okay." He kissed her forehead. "Then we're keeping the house back in Storybrooke. But I still don't bring all of my antiques here." she laughed on that.

"As you wished. I think the room opposite to ours should be the nursery. It has easier access to ours than the other two." Belle said.

"I agree. But, I don't want to rush into anything, yet. Let's just enjoy the journey and we will see how things will go."

"It sounds like a plan."


	16. He offered me his heart

"Hi." A tall dark hair girl with really short skirt greeted Belle.

"Umm...Hi?" Belle hesitated. She was sitting on one of the corner booths on Granny's and she was enjoying a cup of tea watching the rain outside before the girl came.

"It's Belle, right?"

"Yeah" she answered extented her hand to properly introduce herself. "And you are..."

"Oh, sorry, my name is Ruby." The girls said and shook Belle's hand. "May I-" she asked as she gestured to the seat opposite from Belle. Belle just nodded and Ruby Sat down. "How are you? After you faded, we barely see you."

Belle was surprised that someone had noticed that she wasn't around. She and Gold had been to New York for almost a week, shopping for their house.

"I was out of town." 

"And how was it?"

"It was absolutely great." Belle said and smiled to herself as she remembered the long nights they had spent making plans for their lives in the big city.

"And did you go alone?" So,that was all about, she wanted to learn more about her and Gold. Well, Belle was more than willing to let that girl know how happy she was.

"My fiance was with me." She heard several gasps from behind her and some forks falling down. Ruby looked surprised and at loss of words. She shook her head and some of her words seemed to come back.

"You-you mean Mr. Gold?" Every parton of the dinner was waiting for Belle's answer. She just gave them a breathtaking smile and nodded.

"Where the Hell did that happen?" Granny said. She looked disgusted by the information. Belle kept smiling.

"Three weeks ago. And his proposal couldn't be more romantic. We were at his house on our regular date, after we ate he aksed me to wait for him and then he called from the library of his house where he had lighten up countless candles all over the room and hundreds of rose petal were leading to a heart shaped space in the middle. He was standing there holding a single red rose for me. When I stood in front of him, he kneeled and he offered me his heart forever and I took it cause he owns mine." No one was speaking when she finished. She was glad that she had shared a piece of her lovely fiance with them. After a while, she left, leaving a silent dinner behind her.


	17. A sacrifice to be honored

She was at that station again. It was midnight and it's raining. Her mother was holding her hand. Belle looked up and her gaze met two eyes with the same blue color as hers. Her mother smiled at her, she always seemed to have a smile for her daughter no matter how difficult their lives were. That day wasn't an exception. Collete Beau had been fired of her job last week and she's been searching for a new one since then but no one wanted to hire a divorced mother. Belle returned her mother's smile cause as long they were together they can been through any difficulty life threw at them. 

 

Suddenly there were voice and were getting louder with every second that passed. Someone running and they were heading to them. A man dressed in black came out the corner pushing people aside. Behind him two officers were chasing him. A gun was showed up and the next thing Belle knew was her mother's body shielded hers while shooting could be heard from the background. She fell back and a voice was calling her.

* * *

* * *

 

"Belle!" Gold said as he was shaking Belle. Her nightmares were back and she was trembling in her sleep. Her eyes shot open and she gasped. 

 

It took her a moment to realised where she was and who was at her side. Her eyes focused on Robert and she started crying. The memories of the night her mother's died were always hunding her dreams. Collete had sacrificed herself for her daughter. A bullet had found her on the back and hitted her heart. She died immediately. Belle had moved to the States where her father was and she had spent the next years blaming herself for her mom's loss. Her father hadn't make it any better as he often blamed her too. She had closed herself from everything and everyone until Robert. He was the one who helped her get over that death, he was the one who held her as she was crying herself sleep and he was the first person who had made her feel loved, again.

 

She was holding onto to him, now, as he was kissing her in order to calm her down. He murmured how much he loved her and how happy he was she's alive. He was telling her that he was feeling the luckiest man on the planet cause she was by his side, and how wonderful it was that they were starting a family together.

 

That seemed to calm her a bit as she pushed him away gently and dry away the tears from her eyes. She looked at him and he seemed so worried about her and, oh gosh, she needed his love as much as he needed hers. 

 

Her mother had died so Belle could live. And Belle was going to honor Collete's death by living happy and the only person who could make that happen was right in front of her. 


	18. She's missing

"Who knows? Maybe they love each other." Ruby said and she earned some really disbelieving looks from Granny, Leroy and some other patrons of the restaurant.

 

"I don't think, sister. I can't trust him and Belle seems too pure." Leroy commented.

 

"Yeah, bu-" Ruby's response cut off as Gold entered the dinner. He was worried about something but at the same time he looked like he was ready to kill someone. He stopped in front of the counter.

 

"Who has her?" he hissed, showing his gold tooth.

 

"Who has whom?" Ruby asked him, but that was a wrong move cause his anger increased.

 

"My Belle, of course. She was supposed to come to the shop two hours ago, but she's nowhere to be seen." Gold explained further.

 

"Maybe she got wiser and ran away from you." Granny stepped into the conversation. Gold was now beyond furious. Something bad had happened to Belle, he knew but these people didn't care.

 

"She didn't, Mrs. Lucas. Belle would never have ran away from me I can assure you for this, and I suggest you better go back to work cause your rent has just been doubled." Robert said and his fist had turned white as he was trying to not hurt any of those idiots. Granny started to protest but Ruby cut her down.

 

"We don't know anything, Mr. Gold." They really had no idea where Belle was and they didn't want to be around Gold for more than it was necessary. 

 

"Alright, have a nice rest of the day." he said and left. His next stop was the sheriff office. Emma was there doing some paper work.

 

"Gold, what are you doing here?" she was surprised to see him there. Usually it was her that was going to him, not the other way around.

 

"Belle's missing."

 

"Are you sure she didn't just run away from you?" Emma joked but that was the last straw fro Gold as he started hitting things and yelling at her.

 

"No she didn't run away. Belle is missing, someone took her and it's your job to find her. She's somewhere out there with the person who hurt her, she and our baby is in great danger. So, Miss Swan are you going to do your job or not?" 

 

Emma was speechless. This man in front of her was nothing like the ruthless Mr. Gold everyone knew. He was desperate cause the people he loved were in danger. She thought that he maybe loved Belle, even if that seemed impossible. Emma agreed to help him. They sat down and he told her everything that would matter in the case. He had last seen Belle that morning before he left for the shop. She was going to come over for brunch and just kept him company, but she didn't appear and her phone was dead. 

 

* * *

* * *

 

Regina's phone rang in the middle of the night. Daniel switched besides her. She saw the ID and she immediately knew that something was wrong.

 

"Hello, dad."

 

"Belle's missing" Gold said from the other side of the line.

 

"What are you mean missing?" Regina asked. He told her the whole story and by the time the call ended she was dressed and ready to go to Storybrooke. She told Daniel what happened and kisses their daughter, Queen, before she left. 

 

Belle was missing and her father needed her. She was suspecting how his emotional state would be right now. She arrived at Gold's nearly dawn. When he opened the door, Regina's suspension was confirmed. Her father was devastated.

 


	19. The nightmare is over

Belle's head was spinning, the last thing she could remeuwas someone grabbed her from behind and  he covered her mouth, then everything went black. She was sure it was a man cause his hand was rough and big and it smelled like ashes. Her hand immediately touched her belly hoping that the baby was fine and she thought about Robert. He would find them, she knew he would stop to nothing until he found them.

 

 She looked around but her vision was blurred. She could hear voices from somewhere but she couldn't locate them and she couldn't make out what they were saying. The place smelled really bad, like some dead animal.  

 

  Someone was walking and then the door opened and her father came in. He looked furious and she was scared he was going to hurt her, it wouldn't be the first time. She could see clear by the time he threw her into the back if his van. It was nearly dawn and Belle wondered how long she was off. Her father was talking to her, he told her that they're leaving this town and that tomorrow he had arranged an appointment so she would get rid of the evil spawn. Belle couldn't move as her hands and legs were tied amd she was shouting and screaming to him,telling him that he didn't get to decide what she wants or who she loves and how he lost the right to have an opinion in her life after the way h treated her when she came to move with him. She was hoping that someone would hear her and they did.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 Regina was at the kitchen preparing some tea for Gold. The sun was rising, lighting everything it touched. Robert got out of the bathroom after he had thrown up for the third time, crying and all. She went to him and sat down besides him. 

 

 They both knew there weren't much they could do about Belle's disappearing. Not when they didn't know who was after her. Although Gold had voiced his suspicions about Moe French, Emma's research to his house and shop proved to be dead end. There's no sign of Belle and Gold couldn't handle the thought of something bad would have happened to her or their child.

 

 He was crying again and Regina let him lean into her shoulder. She had never seen her father or anyone for that matter been so lost and devastated. She hope Belle would be with them soon cause each minute that passed Gold was losing his hope and its place was taking the sorrow and grieve of the woman he loved. 

 

 Someone knocked the door and they both jumped a bit by the sound. Regina went to answer. And here she was, in front of her, Belle was standing trembling from fear. She hugged her tightly saying how much Goldnhad missed her. Belle immediately ran to the living room, where Robert was sitting with his head buried in his palms. She called. He looked up and stood, before she could react he was hugging like she was dying and she was his salvation and Belle was sure that that was the case. She returned his embrace. He pulled back just a little bit and started kissing her anywhere he could reach. He finally reached her lips and Belle felt all his love puring to her through this kiss. Regina went to the kitchen in order to give them some privacy.  They were standing there, in the middle of the house, kissing and declaring their love only to make sure that this sort but horrible nightmare was over, that they were together.

 

 


	20. We should do something

I'll kill the bastard!" Gold stated and stood up. They had sat in the living. He never left Belle from his arms. She told them everything she could remember about her kidnapping. She told them what her father's plans were and how he had treated her. At the end of her description, it was clear as day that Gold was furious.

"NO" Both Regina and Belle shouted.

"And why wouldn't I? He kidnapped you, Belle. He was ready to make you get rid of our child." Gold said passing around the room. Belle got up and put her hands on his shoulders, stilling him.

"This is not about my father, Robert. This is about you. You'll be in trouble if you do anything to him. Please, calm down." He hugged her.

"Oh, Belle. It should be me who should try to calm you, not the other way around." 

"Just being here it's enough to keep me calm and grounded."

"But we should do something. I know that he is your father, Belle, but he must pay for what he did" Regina said. Belle shook her head.

"He has stopped to be a father to me years ago. I doubt if he was ever, to begin with. And I never said anything about not going after him. I just said I don't want Robert to harm him physically." Belle's hand fell on his shoulder.

"So, what aarewe going to do?"

"He owns a lot of money to someone, but I don't know his name" Belle said.

"I do" Robert said. "His name is Harry Undergod. We were business partner once and we stayed in touch since then. He's talking about a flower shop owner, who is always drunk and loves playing pocker, he cannot pay his dept off. There's only one who's fittings in that description-"

"My father." Belle cut him off

"Can we continue this later? I'm really tired right now" Regina said yawning.

"We should all go to sleep, right sweetheart?" Gold asked kissing Belle's forehead.

"Actually, I want to make a bath first"

"Whatever you want"

"Sweet dreams to you two. I'm off." Regina stood up and went upstairs to her room. Robert and Belle went to their bedroom as well and prepared the water for Belle in their bathroom. They both sank in. He didn't want ot let her and she didn't want to be alone. They just took comfort of being in each other arms.


	21. Dinner at Hades

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Belle whispered into Robert's ear as they entered the restaurant where they would meet this Harry Undergod. The were in New York for the past week, none of them wanted to stay on Storybrooke any more after the adventure they had been through.

Gold turned around and kissed her temple.

"Nothing can be taken for sure with Harry but he's our best chance on revenge"

The restaurant was one of the most luxurious places Belle had ever seen. Gold had informed her that belong to Mr. Undergod, and she thought that this man was really suitable for Robert's business partner as he was never settled in nothing but fine things. Hades, as its name was, was inspired by Greek mythology's Underworld. You could see fountains with blue, green, red, grey and gold water and well as statues of black stone. 

They sat in one of the private tables on second floor. It was a quite big room with grey painted walls, heavy dark blue curtains and a table for four in the middle. Gold had told Belle that Harry had recently been married to someone named Zelena but that was all he knew about it. 

The other couple appeared not ten minutes later. Harry was a middle aged man, probably a couple of years older than Robert, with blond hair. He was wearing a dark green colored suit with black shirt and emerald tie. The woman besides him was tall with red hair, she was also dressed in green, wearing a beautiful knee-length dress. The introductions took place and then they all sat. 

The men were talking about business while the ladies for fashion and children. Belle learned that Zelena had a two years old daughter named Robin with a man who died protecting his elder son when Robin was only a few days old. Apparently she was the result of a drank wild night between her parents but Zelena decided to honor her daughter's father by naming her after him. They also talked about how they met met their men, and Belle had to admit that Zelena's and Harry's love story was quite romantic, they had met over some business and they had fallen in love with each other, but her insecurities hadn't let her give in to that love. They met a couple of years later and their love was as strong as then so they decided to figure that out and here they were, married and happy. Belle aslo told her about her first meeting with Gold, and how he made her feel. How he was the first person after her mother who had made her feel special. She told her that he was her rock as she was his. They had supported and rescued each other from their damons.

While, Belle and Zelena were engaged on some kind of conversation, Gold and Undergod were talking about business and economy. When Harry reported that there are a lot of people who can't borrow from banks and they turned to him, Gold saw the opportunity and brought Moe into the conversation. The other man informed Gold that the bastard hadn't payed the last three months, and how he was ready to take his business and house of he couldn't pay this month either. Gold tried not to looke too happy about the fact that Belle's "father" would be homeless and unemployed from the first of the month to come. He would have asked for more details but Zelena Tod them that Robin's nanny called saying her daughter was sick. That's how their dinner ended. 

Gold and Belle were walking back to their home. He had his arm around her waist and her hands were around him. She was really curious about what he had learned but she knew they couldn't talk until they were in the privacy of their house. 

"You know, with Zelena, we talked about how we met our men." Belle said.

"Hum?"

"And I couldn't help but thinking of how far we are now since one year ago."

"Me too, angel" Gold said and hugged her closer. "You are my salvation, Belle"

"As you're mine" Belle stopped and kissed him.


	22. Their first meeting

*One Year Ago*

It was nearly midnight and Gold was making his way to the docks. He had a fight with Regina earlier and he hadn't calmed down yet. It was cold but it matters not to him, he was used to the cold winters in Main. He gazed at the sea, it was a beautiful night with full moon. He thought he was there until he heard someone sobbing behind him. 

At the far corner bench was the woman he had seen a couple of times in Storybrooke's streets but he never dared to talk to her. She was beyond beautiful but she always seemed sad, she never smiled but he was taken with her. Now she was sobbing over something and his first thought was to leave her alone but then her stomach growled. He might be the town's monster but even him can't let a person starve to death when he could do something about it, so he approached her.

"Hello." Gold said in a low tone as not to scary her. The woman looked at him and he was immediately taken with the blue of her eyes.

"Hi" she replied in a small voice.

"May I sit with you?" he asked her and she nodded. There was a long silence between them until he broke it.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't?" 

"Yeah... Yeah it is" she sounded depressed and she was crying harder than before now. Gold did the first thing he could think, he hugged her and let her cry on his shoulder. When she stopped she pushed him back gently, so she could look at him.

"Oh gosh...I'm so sorry, I ruined your suit...I am really sorry, I-" he just her apology off.

"It's okay I have plenty of these." 

"But that's not a reason to let s stranger ruin it"

"Well, if we introduce ourselves we aren't strangers anymore, are we, dearie?"

"I am Belle French" French, it sounded familiar but Gold couldn't put a face on the name's owner.

"I am Robert Gold. Nice to meet you Ms. French" he kisses her hand.

"Please don't call me Ms. French. Belle is fine, Mr. Gold" 

"Then you should call me Robert" he shook himself for what he just said. Nearly no one called him with his first name, he was 'Mr. Gold' or just 'Gold' to anyone in this town.

"It's nice to meet you too, Robert" she said and a small smile appeared on her face. Her stomach chose that moment to protest. She looked down, she somehow felt something about the man besides him and now he would think she was in need, which was true, but she didn't wanted anyone to know about it. Especially, the mysterious man he had a crush on since the first time she had seen him.

"Belle, when did you eat last time?" Gold asked but she didn't answer and look away. "Can you answer me please?"

"Yesterday" 

"Can I ask why?"

"Because me and my father fought and I left the house. I hadn't returned since then"

"And where do you stay?" Her silence was all he needed to know the truth.

"I know you don't even know me, beside my name, but you can stay over at my place tonight, if you wanr to. I will also leave and stay over my shop if you don't feel safe with me." She stared into his eyes, the bad thing was that she trusted him because she felt like she knew him her whole life. Hold felt the same about her, he didn't allows anyone to come to his house but he would have let that woman alone there if that meant she was safe. 

She nodded and headed back to his place. She wasn't afraid of him so he stayed. He cooked something simple fo them to eat while she was taking a shower. He borrowed a pair of his pj's to her and she was asleep not half an hour later in one of his guestrooms. They shared breakfast the morning after and their first kiss happened. They were talking about 'Pride and Prejudice' and Belle explained to him why Mr. Darcy was her favorite character. When she finished telling him that even though Darcy is a person who seems likehe can't love anyone and no one can love him, there's his heart is full of love, their faces were close and their lips met in a short but full of meaning kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My exams is here so I'll continue this after I shall finish


	23. Their Happy Ending

"We will see Queen, we will see Queen, we will see Queen!" Elizabeth Gold was shouting while jumping on her parents bed. Gold was fixing his tie and laughing with his daughter excitement. Her brown eyes were shinning for her happiness. They were going to Regina's for Queen's birthday something that had made Elizabeth extremely happy as she and Queen were best friends. 

"Angel, can you please stop jumping, you will be sick and we don't want you to feel sick on Queen's birthday, right?" Belle said and Elizabeth stopped and sat in the middle of the bed. Gold hugged his wife from behind, petting her round belly where their son rested.

"Mommy, can I take Mr. B with me?" Mr. B was a fluffy figure of the Beast from the Disney movie 'Beauty and the Beast'. Belle agreed and they left for the long road trip from NYC to Boston.

0

The adults were sitting in the couch after they had cut the cake while the kids were playing at Queen's bedroom. They were engaged with a conversation about economic crisis, something that Gold had grew very familiar during the last years in New York as he was cooperating with some business in Wall Street.

He and Daniel continued this conversation while Belle and Regina were talking about children.

"I can't believe that Elizabeth is starting school next week." Regina remarked. "I still remember the day she was born like it was yesterday." she continued and she and Belle shared a smirk as they remembered that day and how nervous Robert had been, it had been more difficult to calm him than it was to deliver Elizabeth. 

"I hope he will be calmer this time." Belle said and they both laughed.

"Regina, would you like to tell them?" Daniel asked his wife and everyone turned their attention to her.

"I had a call from Storybrooke and they want me to run for mayor. It seemed sudden but then they explained to me that they go the idea because I was president in High School and I was quite good. Also, most of the two council are on my age so they thought about me being mayor of the town since everyone is displeased with Mayor Spencer" 

"Well, that's great. And what will you do?" Belle asked feeling uncomfortable talking about Storybrooke since that's where her father was now after he got out of jail for depths and her kidnapping. Gold sensed her discomfort and pulled her close.

"I said yes. It's a unique opportunity!" Regina answered.

"Congratulations, Regina. I am really proud of you." Gold said to his daughter because despite how much he disliked that town, Regina would be a great mayor and she deserved it. 

"We are really happy for you" Belle added genuinely. 

"Thank you so much." Regina sounded relieved.

"Mom, Elizabeth is sleeping" Queen whispered as she came in to the living .

"I guess it's time to leave." Robert said getting up. 

They said goodbye and congratulated Regina once more and then they were back in the road.

0

When they arrived home, they put Elizabeth in bed, kissed her goodnight and went to their bedroom. Once there, they settled under the blanket, Belle's head on Robert's chest. 

"Belle, are you sleeping?"He whispered.

"No, why?"

"I think I found a name for our boy"

"What is it?"

"Baelfire"

"Baelfire," she said testing how it sounds "I love it" she decided.

"Baelfire it is then." Belle didn't answer, she just hugged him tighter.

"Belle?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"And I love you too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic!

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you think!


End file.
